Twilight
by Twilightwubber
Summary: The events of Twilight through Artemisia's POV
1. Chapter 1

"Merry Christmas!" I woke Embry up, for the first time ever in our relationship.

"Leave me be. I just want five more minutes."

"You're not fun." I stuck out my tongue.

"Put your tongue back into your mouth or I'll find a better use for it." He groaned.

"Where did that come from? We've never even did anything sexual." I laughed.

"I'm sorry. I have terrible morning wood." He woke up completely.

"Go hop in the shower so that we can go to the main house." I nudged him.

"Go without me." He rolled over.

"No. I don't to." I said. He stood up.

"I'm up and moving. I'll be there. Just go without me and I'll meet you there."

"Fine. Party pooper." I walked to the house by myself, Embry just didn't seem to share my excitement of the holidays. He usually pretends to be somewhat happy, but today he is just super grumpy for no reason.

"Trina!" Rose smiled.

"Where's your significant other?" Jasper asked.

"At home, he'll be here soon."

"Good, good. We'll have to add him to our family photo." Esme plopped a Santa hat on my head. We laughed and twenty minutes later, Embry appeared.

"Sorry I'm late." He wrapped his arms around me from behind. I was reminded again how much muscle he's been gaining; out of nowhere he started getting muscles and getting taller.

"Better late than never." I whispered.

"But never late is better." Then he let go of me.

"C'mon guys. Time to open the presents and then we will take a family photo." Carlisle said.

"Why do you take the photo after everyone has opened their gifts?" Embry asked.

"Because. You've been in the photo for three years now. You should know." I laughed. I still culdn't believe we were seniors now. I've literally watced him grow up in front of my eyes.

"I just kind of went with it. I never actually thought about it." He shrugged.

"Here, Em." I handed Emmett his gifts. Rose handed me mine. Carlisle handed her gifts over to her. Jasper to Carlisle. Edward to Alice. Alice to Esme. Esme to Rose. Emmett to Edward. Embry just watched to giant game of Christmas Twister and got his own presents. It was a relatively good year of gift giving, but it is less about the presents and more about the quality time.

"Wait! Don't open that one." I hit it out of Emmy's hand.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"Trust me. Don't do it. Just wait until later." I laughed.

"Nope. Can't do it. I must open it." He ripped the paper off. It was a plain brown box. And he shook it.

"Don't." I warned.

"The suspense is going to kill me." He groaned.

"Rose, Alice, Jazz, and Ed. Don't open yours until later." I said as well.

"Nice." Alice smiled down at her box.

"What?" Edward waited a few more seconds, "Oh yes. This is going to be great." They had awesome smiles.

"No fair, they get to know theirs!" Rose stuck out her tongue.

"It's okay, Dollface."

"Family Photo!" Esme came down the stairs with her camera.

"How many seconds this year?" Emmett asked.

"Five seconds to the first photo. Then one between the next four." She pressed the button and joined our formation on the couch.

"Embry get up." I said.

"I'm tying my shoe." He argued, grumpy as ever. Gosh, this wasn't the time to be such a grumpy puss. He only had two more seconds.

"Cat." I looked down and he was on one knee holding a diamond ring. My face split into a huge grin and I shrieked with joy just as the first photo snapped. I don't remember much else because I was dying with happiness.

"I hope that camera caught every moment of that." Esme said. I had my arms wrapped around Embry so tight that he couldn't move.

"You guys knew?" I suddenly asked.

"Yes." They said in unison. I wonder how long they have been practicing this

"Thank you for not ruining it." I smiled. "Oh my gosh!" I laughed again.

"She's going to do the happy dance." Alice giggled.

"I can't help it." I shrieked and did four back hand springs and a round off, I twirled around the room humming, twerked while standing on the couch before flipping and landing on the floor.

"You're too bright." Rose shielded her eyes.

"Sorry." my pyrokinesis enabled me to turn into a bright light that emitted no heat, "But your girl is engaged!" I threw my hair to the sides and laughed again.

"Can we open these gifts now?" Emmett demanded.

"No later." Alice pet his knee. We sat around the fireplace telling Christmas stories.

"I have to work, sorry. Merry Christmas." Carlisle finished his glass of whiskey, grabbed his coat, and left.

"Let me drive you, I have something that I have to take care of as well. Bye my beautiful children." Esme left with him.

"Where do they go?" Rose asked. They've had this routine for over a hundred years, but we still don't know what they go do.

"To Carlisle's job to drop him off and wherever Esme has to go to take care of business." Edward said. He and Alice exchanges a look before they both busted out in laughter. We'll never get the real story from these two, and when we try to get it on our own, we always fail. One year Emmett and I followed them, but they had evaded us perfectly.

"Can we open these damn gifts now?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." Edward sighed. They all unwrapped them and Emmett seemed to be the most excited.

"Hell yes! It's time to kick ass." Embry and I gifted everyone with paintball guns equipped already with 500 paintballs.

"Oh no. This is going to end badly." Rose sighed.

"Everyone, you have 10 minutes to hide outside. Then the games begin. You can partner up if you like. We play until the 'rents come home. Bounce." Alice announced.

"Temie?" Emmett asked. I looked at Embry.

"Do you mind if we partner up?" I asked.

"Nope. Have fun." He kissed my forehead. I leaped on Emmett's back and ran outside, trudging through the water and wetting my butt, the backs of my calves and thighs, and my shoes.

"You suck!" I yelled.

"Rose likes it." He laughed and ran deeper into the forest. I was assigned the task of holding our guns while he ran.

"You're gross."

"Rose likes it."

"Come up with something original."

"Rose likes it."

"There is no hope for you."

"It's okay, Rose likes me."

"Ready?" I asked, he had stashed us under a boulder.

"Yes. I came to play paintball and fuck bitches. I'm done fucking bitches."

"You're such a dunce."

"Rose likes it."

"Shh. It's time to win." We were victorious by the end of the night. We pretty much had the cleanest shirts, despite some dirt and dried blood from when Emmett decided hunting in the middle of the game was a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

"Only a couple more months in that hellhole." Embry sighed.

"I love it. It's fun ."

"Hold up. You can love that, but you can't love me?"

"I never said I didn't. I value your existence."

"Whatever."

"How's driver's ed coming along?"

"Fine. I only have one more week of lessons before I can get my license."

"Good. Do you want to drive home?"

"No. Not until I finish classes."

"Ms. Cullen, Mr. Call. Is there something you would like to tell us?" Mr. Koplan asked. It was

seventh period, why was he so strict?

"No." Embry said.

"No. Tell us what you were talking about." He insisted.

"We got engaged over winter break, during Christmas and we were trying to set a date for our

wedding."

"What did you plan?" He was suddenly interested.

"December the twelfth." Embry held my hand.

"Why not on your anniversary, October the twenty-fourth?"

"The idea of a winter themed wedding."

"But you are on to something." I smiled.

"Yes, if you get married so close to Christmas, you won't get as many presents." Koplan said.

"Why aren't you lecturing them about high school relationship never lasts?" Misty pouted from the other end of the room.

"Because they will learn from their choices. I see potential in these two." It was an odd declaration from him, but we willingly took it. The rest of class breezed by in the blink of an eye. Senior year was truly a breeze; the teachers made everything easy on us. I didn't even carry a backpack to school anymore. Embry and I had nearly every class together and he brought two pencils, an eraser, and two pens to class every day. We went an entire week without even needing one of those items. I grabbed the car keys and unlocked the door before sliding into the driver's seat. Embry sat quietly in the passenger seat while I drove him to practice. One more week. I am tempted to bribe his teacher into letting him out early; his classes seemed to be taking forever and a half. Despite the fact that we were immortal, I was impatient when it came to this shit. As always, I waiting in the reception area and flipped through magazines, before giving up on that and started texting Emmett. I wish he would let me teach him how to drive, but he wants to perfect and not 'risk my life', probably because of the trauma from his last accident. Maybe one day he won't be scared anymore. After my playful banter with Emmett, I was brought into the present.

"Hey, ready to go?" Embry nudged me.

"Yeah. Let's go." I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I'll tell you when we get home." It was silent; he didn't even bother to play the radio. We've been doing a lot of this lately, just sitting in silence, not saying a word to each other. We're not even fighting, it just seems like the little things upset him, and I hate upsetting him, so I remain silent, but when I'm silent, that always upsets him. I try to make conversation, but light enough that it stops quickly. I'm starting to get worried. He has had this growth spurt, his temperature has gone up almost dramatically, and he gets angered easily. He's human, but what if he's not? Even his scent has changed. I didn't realize we were already at the house until I parked in the driveway. Where did the trip go? It was silent as we walked into the house and I pranced in the kitchen to make dinner. Burgers seemed like a good idea, they were always a good idea. After 20 minutes, I set the plates down on the table where Embry was already waiting for me.

"Hey, I didn't know what you wanted for dinner." I gave him my shy smile.

"Burgers are always a good idea. Why haven't you been talking to me lately?"

"I'm sorry. A lot is on my mind."

"Like what?"

"You. You're in my every thought. I'm a little worried about you. You've changed so much."

"I can't control the way my body is changing. It doesn't help that you mention it." I cringed, he never used to be this forceful and angry.

"I'm sorry. Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry Cat. I shouldn't have said that." he finished his burger and I pushed my plate across the long table, no longer interested in the meal. He took it wordlessly and I stood up and left the house. In the main house, life was normal and it felt great.

"Hey Temie." Emmett hugged me and I hugged back trying to hide my feelings. I didn't want them to know what hell I've been going through.

"Hey Emmy."

"Where's Edward?" Carlisle asked, stepping through the door. Emmett put me down and I saw his eyes light up with excitement.

"Story time! Everyone sit on the bearskin rug in a circle." He dashed to his spot in front of the rug.

"Let's entertain the clown before he gets upset." Alice sighed and we all sat down on the rug. I felt like the only one that was excited for this.

"Our boy Eddie has run away to our blonde cousins in the northern lands. He didn't understand the new girl at school and he decided to run from his problems instead of facing them like a real man."

"Her blood was calling him, it is in his best interest and ours as a family that he didn't act on his impulses." Alley-Cat tried to defend him.

"Call it what you want." Emmett shrugged.

"Did he say when he was coming back?" Carlisle asked.

"No, probably never as long as the temptation is there." Emmett, always playing devil's advocate.

"He'll be back Sunday night." Alice sighed.

"Is this meeting over?" I looked up at Emmett.

"Yes, party pooper." I disintegrated myself in that moment and pyroported. It's like teleporting, but the difference is that I turn myself into a single flame and drift back to where I want to go. I reappeared on my doorstep and braced myself for the wrath of my fiance.

"You're back. I'm sorry." he leaped up from the couch, back to his normal self. The mood swings are giving me a headache, but I'll take his happy mood while I still can.

"It's okay Embry. I'm going to shower and then get to bed." I kissed his cheek and brushed past him, heading for the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

"You don't feel well." I rubbed my fiance's forehead.

"I'll be okay." He turned over. I didn't bother arguing with him. I just climbed on top of him and straddled his lap.

"Baby." I ran a hand through his shoulder length hair.

"I want to be mad about you doting, but I like the attention." He said. The shaking had stopped for now, thankfully.

"I wonder what's been going on lately. You've been getting some muscle, picked up a few inches, your temperature has skyrocketed, and you won't stop shaking."

"I guess my flu is on steroids." He sighed and pat my back.

"We're not going to school today."

"Good, because you smell amazing." He kissed my temple. I laid my head on his chest and realized he got hotter. Is it okay for humans to be this hot? I should probably check his temperature.

"I thought vampires were supposed to be super focused?" He smirked.

"Oh shut up." I laughed, "I'll be right back!" I walked to the Main house to find a thermometer and then I walked back into my bedroom. There was a huge ass wolf just sitting on my bed. He seemed petrified like he didn't know what was going on. It took me a second to realize it was Embry. He shouldn't be able to be a wolf, his mother is from the Makah tribe. That would mean his father was one of the elders, but they were all married at the time of his conception.

"Can you change back? Or do you want me to go?" I murmured, stroking his grey muzzle.

"Okay. I'll bring someone from La Push to help you baby." I kissed his wet nose.

* * *

"No way. You have to be kidding." Sam looked floored.

"Serious. I wouldn't lie about something like this."

"Alright I will go check him out." Sam got into my car and we drove to the house.

"I can hear his heartbeat. You might be right." He waited for me to open the door and lead him upstairs. Embry was still in wolf form, but now he was pacing around the bedroom. He tilted his head at Sam's appearance.

"Remember how I told you I was bringing you help? Sam's the alpha." I explained.

"May I see you outside?: Sam asked Embry. He walked down the stairs and the massive wolf trotted behind him.

"When are you coming back?" I asked as Sam ambled down my driveway.

"Whenever this guy can shift back." he shrugged before disappearing into the trees. Embry looked back at me one last time before following Sam. At least something positive came from this entire ordeal; I don't have to turn my fiancee into a vampire now.


	4. Chapter 4

"Please!" Emmett grabbed my leg.

"No. I don't want to deal with angsty Edward." I sighed and I'd rather be at home with Embry, but I wasn't going to argue with Emmett about that, again.

"It's bear season. You know it's my favorite season. Every year we travel for the damn bears. You have to come. It's our tradition you can't bail on me."

"Fine, but you owe me." I finally relented. Edward agreed to go hunt bears with Emmett so that he has more control around the girl he's fallen for, Bella. I love going every year with Emmy, but shit. Edward? I don't like that Bella already, she's turning Edward into a complete, spineless wimp.

"You should be thanking me. You get three days without your fiance raging about trivial shit."

"How do you know?" I was careful not to think it around Edward or Jazz, and it was spur of the moment so I know Alice wouldn't see.

"I know you. And you've been using me like I'm your Novocaine."

"For the pain. For the pain."

"What are you humming?"

"Novacane, by Frank Ocean. Great song."

"Why have I never heard of it before?"

"Because you keep your head shoved up your ass."

"What? Can't hear you." he stepped closer.

"Go away, shithead. I'm going to tell Embry that we're going hunting. When do you want to leave?"

"Tonight." Edward decided, walking into the room. It was Wednesday for goodness sake. Why? I don't mind missing school, but who the fuck goes on vacation for a weekend?

"Got to get them while they're fired up." Ed answered. I rolled my eyes, he was making things up to get Emmett to go. Manipulative douche.

"Let me get the tent, then let's go." He yanked the tent off of the garage wall.

"Are we leaving our phones?" Edward asked.

"No. I'm not. I packed the solar powered generator. Take this backpack." He threw it on Ed's shoulders.

"I have to tell Embry." I said to the two of them.

"Tell Embry what?" I heard the familiar voice nearing where we were, in the garage.

"These clowns are trying to force me into going hunting with them."

"Okay, have fun."

"Seriously? You're not going to stop me?" I asked,

"No, why?" He walked in the garage.

"You've been complaining about little things for months, but you are a okay with me going away?"

"You think I've been complaining?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up Cat." Edward shushed me. He was right.

"No. I didn't mean that, sorry."

"Ok. Bye, have fun. I'll see you when you get back." he waved at us and left. We pulled on our backpacks and darted away. It didn't take long for us to reach our destination. We could have gotten there quicker than the two hours that it took, but Emmett constantly tried to prank me. We found a place to set up camp and agreed to start hunting in the morning.

"So tell me about the girl." I leaned back onto my sleeping bag.

"Should've went to school with us so you could see for yourself."

"Shut up Emmett. She's pale, brunnette, and brown eyes. Very gorgeous."

"I don't know how to feel about her, Eddie. You seem to be obsessed." I sighed.

"I am. Has it happened to you? The blood lust?"

"Yes. Twice. One was more powerful than the other. Remember when I fell off the wagon?" Emmett nodded.

"We all know about that. I was talking to Mia."

"It has happened. At least once every 500 hundred years." I agreed.

"What do you do?" Edward looked hopeful.

"I date them and take them to a blood bank. Later I break into the blood bank and drink it."

"Why so much effort?" Emmett asked.

"I want a taste, too much of it might make me repeat what I did years ago."

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"When I was living with the Volturi, I shackled up this lady and fed on her every day until she was on the brink of death for 2 months until I finally killed her."

"Your control is so good that it took you 2 months to lose it?" Emmett seemed impressed.

"Yes. I'm older than you all give me credit for."

"Have you ever considered eating your fiance?"

"No. Thanks, Emmett." I threw an elbow at him.

"What should I do?" Edward interrupted.

"Take her to a blood bank, keep her as a slave, or turn her."

"What if I kill her?"

"We'll cover it up. But you're not going to hurt her. I know you won't." Emmett said. Soon, it was light outside and we could hear the bears growling.

"We can resume this later." I sprang up and dashed outside.

* * *

It was fun hunting and comparing kills. Emmett is such a sore loser it's funny. I was stalking a large bear to upstage Emmett when something sprung on me. It was another bear. I finished sucking the life out of one bear as the bear behind me tried to claw me off of his friend.

"How dare you try to attack me." I pounced on the bear and snapped his back. He was still alive as I picked him apart limb by limb.

"Mia. Snap out of it." Eddie hit me.

"You went somewhere really dark." Emmett agreed.

"I'm back. Just a lapse in judgement." I laughed it off. They gave me quizzical looks, but I waved them away in favor of hunting.


	5. Chapter 5

"Temie. Come over." Emmett's voice boomed through my speaker as I answered.

"What do you want?" I groaned and slid out of bed, careful not to wake up Embry; all that damn patrolling takes its toll on him.

"Edward is bringing over ole girl today to meet the family. You should be here."

"Does she even know I exist? Is it necessary?" I sighed.

"It would be rude if you didn't." Guilt tripping this early in the morning?

"Fine Emmy. I'll be there. What time is she coming over?"

"They'll be here in an hour." he hung on me. Douche. Who the hell just hangs up? I returned to my bedroom and saw Embry watching with curious eyes.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Eddie's bringing over his new girl." I shrugged.

"I'll be here waiting for your return."

"I don't know how long it will be. You can go hang out with the pack. I would hate to keep you waiting when I'm not sure myself how long it would be."

"I'd rather not." he laughed dryly and went to grab his sketchbook from the desk.

"Are you going to draw in the bed?" I asked curiously.

"Do you mind?"

"No. But last time you got paint on the sheets and it took forever and a half to get them out."

"I'll be careful, love." he promised. I disappeared into the closet to find something casual to wear; it's better to under dress than to overdress. I found my dark wash jeans, red sweater, black beanie, and black vans to wear.

"What are you drawing now?" I asked Embry as I emerged from the closet.

"Do you really have to ask?" he raised an eyebrow and I blushed.

"One more week and you're legal." I changed the topic.

"Pedophile. Eyeing me all sexually."

"Oh please. I'm not eyeing you." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You've been eyeing me since I was 14. Just admit you want to fuck me and you can live a guilt free life."

"I have not been eyeing you." I tried to say with a straight face.

"Really? Mrs. Robinson." Where the hell has this been coming from?

"Did you really call me Mrs. Robinson?"

"If the shoe fits." I was suddenly on his lap and slammed him down onto the bed and held a pillow over his face.

"Kiss my ass Embry. I have not been eyeing you."

"You wanted to have your way with me while I was still underage. The only thing holding you back was your morals." I started to really smother him. He fought me but I was still able to hold my own.

"I did not want to fuck you." I stated. He couldn't breathe, but he managed to grab my ass forcefully.

"If anything you were sex crazed and wanted to fuck me." I finally pulled the pillow away from his face. His eyes looked amber and he broke out into loud laughter.

"I never wanted to sleep with you. Yes I was attracted to you like crazy, but I respected you enough not to think of you like that." He said, I looked in his eyes, but found nothing but the truth.

"You said respected. Do you want to sleep with me now?" I raised an eyebrow. He blushed and I laughed, "You're the instigator!" I pointed to him and climbed off of his lap.

"Are we going to have sex on my birthday, since I'll be legal?"

"Just because you called me a pedo, no. If I waited this long, I can wait another 7 months. " I grabbed my phone off of my nightstand and leaped out the window.

"Come back soon." he laughed at me. I pyroported to the main house and watched the scene unfolding.

Carlisle and Esme waiting by the grand piano to greet Edward and the brunette. She was as pretty as Edward made her seem.

"Carlisle, Esme," Edward's voice broke the short silence, "this is Bella."

"You're very welcome, Bella." Carlisle's step was measured, careful as he approached her. He raised his hand tentatively, and she stepped forward to shake hands with him.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen." her voice was soft and pretty.

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle." she grinned at him and Eddie relaxed a bit.  
Esme smiled and stepped forward as well, reaching for her hand.

"It's very nice to know you," she said sincerely.

"Thank you. I'm glad to meet you, too." Bella smiled.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked, but no one answered, as they had just appeared at the  
top of the wide staircase.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice called enthusiastically. She ran down the stairs, a streak of black hair and white  
skin, coming to a sudden and graceful stop in front of her. Carlisle and Esme shot warning glances at her,  
but I liked it. It was natural — for her, anyway.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice said, and she bounced forward to kiss her cheek. If Carlisle and Esme had looked cautious before, they now looked staggered. There was shock in Bella's eyes, too and Edward's expression was unreadable.

"You do smell nice, I never noticed before," she commented.  
No one else seemed to know quite what to say, and then Jasper was there — tall and leonine. A feeling of ease spread through us all. Edward stared at Jasper, raising one eyebrow.

"Hello, Bella," Jasper said. He kept his distance, not offering to shake her hand.

"Hello, Jasper." Bella smiled at him shyly.

"Mia. Come in." Edward called out to me. I sprung from my branch and through the open window. Bella was startled as I approached her, so I took a few steps back.

"Bella, this is my sister Artemisia."

"Nice to finally meet you." I curtsied.

"It's nice to meet you all — you have a very beautiful home," Bella added conventionally.

"Thank you," Esme said. "We're so glad that you came." She spoke with feeling.  
Carlisle was gazing meaningfully at Edward with an intense expression and Edward nodded once. Her blood didn't call me like other's I've had in the past. I took a step back to join Alice and Jasper. Edward engaged in piano conversation and started playing for Bella, so we all disappeared. I followed Alice and Jazz.

"We're getting rain tonight." Alice announced as we landed in the tree.

"Who's up for a game of baseball?" Rose and Emmett joined us in the tree that we were in.

"Hell yes." I smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Jasper agreed.

"Are you inviting your fiance?" Rose asked.

"Probably not. He probably has some other shit to do. Speaking of which. I have to get back to him. I'll talk to you all later." I pyroported back to my house and appeared on the bed next to Embry.

"Hey baby." I laid next to him.

"Came back to eye me some more?" he asked. I hit him in the arm.

"No. I came back to tell you we are having a baseball game tonight. Do you want to come?"

"I would, but Sam called me and told me I have patrol. Some other time."

"You never want to do anything with my family anymore." I pouted.

"Don't pout. I'm just overcome with some things now."

"Fine. What are you drawing? I know it's me, but how are you capturing me today?"

"You? I would never draw you." he lied and closed his sketchbook.

"I hate you, I swear." I smiled and kissed him softly.

"I know you love me, even if you have never said it in our 3 year relationship."

"Do you now?"

"Yep. I'm pretty sure."

"Good to know. Now when can I see those drawings?"

"Never."

"It's a cross between flattering and creepy that you memorized every detail of my face."

"Flattering. I love you so much that I dedicated your entire face into memory."

"So have I! I have memorized your entire face since the day I met you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Do you want me to prove it?"

"Yes. Amaze me with your skills." He threw his other sketchbook and pencil at me. My fire died right then and there.

"You're putting me on the spot. I don't really draw for people." I blushed.

"All bark and no bite?" he laughed. I rolled my eyes and walked to the desk and plopped down so that we couldn't see each other. I drew a picture of him with his shoulder length hair in glossy waves looking down at his sketching pad wearing the same fitted grey sweater he wore on the first day that I met him. I left it on the desk for him.

"I care about you too. Don't ever think you love me more than I you." I met his gaze. He looked wary as if he'd upset me. He stood up, but I walked past him into our closet. I found my under armour and baseball clothes. Embry walked in the closet behind me.

"Is there something you want?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You." he stepped towards me, testing my reaction.

"Why?"

"Because I should apologize for making it seem like I care more about you than the other way around."

"Just because I don't draw you every five seconds doesn't mean I don't care."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." I stepped past him and he caught my wrist.

"You said you loved me." he picked me up and carried me to our bed.

"No I didn't."

"Basically."

"Nope. You love me though."

"I do love you, Cat."

"I know." I kissed him, "I've got to go now. Bye baby." I pyroported to the field.


	6. Chapter 6

We were all in the enormous open field in the lap of the Olympic peaks. It was twice the size of any baseball stadium. Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie, were sitting on a bare outcropping of rock, and were the closest to the approaching Edward and Bella, maybe a hundred yards away. Jasper and Alice, were at least a quarter of a mile apart, were throwing a ball back and forth. I was helping Carlisle mark bases. When Ed and Bell came into view, the three on the rocks rose.

Esme started toward them. Emmett followed after a long look at Rosalie's back; Rosalie had risen gracefully and strode off toward the field without a glance in their direction.

"Was that we heard, Edward?" Esme asked as she approached.

"It sounded like a bear choking," Emmett clarified.

"That was him." Bella said.

"Bella was being unintentionally funny," Edward explained, quickly settling the score.

Alice had left her position and was dancing, toward them. She hurtled to a fluid stop at their feet.

"It's time," she announced.

As soon as she spoke, a deep rumble of thunder shook the forest beyond us, and then crashed westward toward town.

"Eerie, isn't it?" Emmett said with easy familiarity, winking at her.

"Let's go." Alice reached for Emmett's hand and they darted toward the oversized field; she ran like a gazelle. He was nearly as graceful and just as fast — yet Emmett could never be compared to a gazelle.

"Are you ready for some ball?" Edward asked, his eyes eager, bright.

"Go team!"

He snickered and, after mussing Bella's hair, bounded off after the other two. His run was more aggressive, a cheetah rather than a gazelle, and he quickly overtook them. "Shall we go down?" Esme asked in her soft, melodic voice, Esme kept a few feet between them.

"You don't play with them?" Bella asked shyly.

"No, I prefer to referee — I like keeping them honest," she explained.

"Do they like to cheat, then?"

"Oh yes — you should hear the arguments they get into! Actually, I hope you don't, you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves." Dissing wolves?

"You sound like my mom," Bella laughed.

She laughed, too. "Well, I do think of them as my children in most ways. I never could get over my mothering instincts — did Edward tell you I had lost a child?"

"No," she murmured.

"Yes, my first and only baby. He died just a few days after he was born, the poor tiny thing," she sighed.

"It broke my heart — that's why I jumped off the cliff, you know," she added matter-of-factly.

"Edward just said you f-fell," she stammered.

"Always the gentleman." She smiled. "Edward was the first of my new sons. I've always thought of him that way, even though he's older than I, in one way at least." She smiled warmly. "That's why I'm so happy that he's found you, dear." The endearment sounded very natural on her lips. "He's been the odd man out for far too long; it's hurt me to see him alone."

"What about Mia?" Why is she bringing me into her conversation? We silently divided into our teams.

"She's not alone. She's engaged."

"To who? Is there another member of your family?"

Esme laughed once, "In some ways, yes. In others, no."

"You don't mind, then?" I asked, hesitant again. "That I'm… all wrong for him?"

"No." She was thoughtful. "You're what he wants. It will work out, somehow," she said, though her forehead creased with worry. Another peal of thunder began.

Esme stopped then; they'd reached the edge of the field. Edward was far out in left field, Carlisle stood between the first and second bases, and Alice held the ball, standing pitcher's mound. I was with Rose, ready to bat.

Emmett was swinging an aluminum bat; it whistled almost untraceably through the air. Jasper stood several feet behind him, catching.

"All right," Esme called in a clear voice, which we all heard.

"Batter up."

Alice stood straight, deceptively motionless. Her style was stealth rather than an intimidating windup. She held the ball in both hands at her waist, and then, like the strike of a cobra, her right hand flicked out and the ball smacked into Jasper's hand.

"Was that a strike?" Bella whispered to Esme. Poor Bella with her slow, human eyes.

"If they don't hit it, it's a strike," she told her.

Jasper hurled the ball back to Alice's waiting hand. She permitted herself a brief grin. And then her hand spun out again.

This time the bat made it around in time to smash into the ball. The crack of impact was shattering, thunderous; it echoed off the mountains.

The ball shot like a meteor above the field, flying deep into the surrounding forest.

"Home run," Bella murmured.

"Wait," Esme cautioned, listening intently, one hand raised. Emmett darted around the bases, Carlisle shadowing him.

"Out!" Esme cried in a clear voice. Edward sprang from the fringe of the trees, ball in his upraised hand, his wide grin visible.

"Emmett hits the hardest," Esme explained, "but Edward runs the fastest."

Jasper, trying to avoid Edward's

infallible fielding, hit a ground ball toward Carlisle. Carlisle ran into the ball, and then raced Jasper to first base. When they collided, the sound was like the crash of two massive falling boulders. I love baseball.

"Safe," Esme called in a calm voice.

Our team was up by one — Rosalie managed to flit around the bases after tagging up on one of Emmett's long flies and my dives saved the day. When Edward caught the third out. He sprinted to Bella's side, sparkling with excitement.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"One thing's for sure, I'll never be able to sit through dull old Major League Baseball again."

"And it sounds like you did so much of that before," he laughed.

"I am a little disappointed," she teased.

"Why?" he asked, puzzled.

"Well, it would be nice if I could find just one thing you didn't do better than everyone else on the planet."He flashed his special crooked smile.

"I'm up," he said, heading for the plate.

He played intelligently, keeping the ball low, out of the reach of Rosalie's always-ready hand in the outfield, gaining two bases like lightning before Emmett could get the ball back in play. Carlisle knocked one so far out of the field that he and Edward both made it in. Alice

slapped them dainty high fives. I pitched like crazy, earning a few strikes.

The score constantly changed as the game continued, and we razzed each other like any street

ballplayers as we took turns with the lead. Occasionally Esme would call us to order, like when Emmett started talking too much trash.

"That's why we're winning." he boasted to Carlisle.

"Shut up." I hit him.

"We're on the same team, you're supposed to have my back."

"Hell no! You're wrong. Big oof!" I punched him. He kicked me, so I kneed him in the stomach. He jumped on my back and yanked my braid.

"Stop!" Esme yelled. I spun and threw myself so that he hit the ground. I straddled him and wailed at him. Esme caught me elbow and pulled me off of Em. I didn't fight her.

"You're going to terrify Bella." Alice whispered at me.I looked up and saw Edward consoling her.

"Round two, later." Emmett stood and brushed the mud off of him. The thunder

rumbled on, but we stayed dry, as Alice had predicted. We switched sides, as Rosalie struck out. Emmett pitched and I played outfield. Carlisle was up to bat, when Alice suddenly gasped. All of our eyes were on Edward, as usual, and I saw his head snap up to look at her. Their eyes met and something flowed between them in an instant. He was at Bella's side before we could ask Alice what was wrong.

"Alice?" Esme's voice was tense.

"I didn't see — I couldn't tell," she whispered.

We were all gathered by this time.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked with the calm voice of authority.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," she murmured.

Jasper leaned over her, his posture protective. "What changed?" he asked.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said, contrite, as if she felt responsible for

the vampires coming. All eight pairs of our quick eyes flashed to Bella's face and away.

"How soon?" Carlisle said, turning toward Edward.

A look of intense concentration crossed his face.

"Less than five minutes. They're running — they want to play." He scowled.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked him, his eyes flicking toward me again.

"No, not carrying —" He cut short. "Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Three," she answered tersely.

"Three!" he scoffed. "Let them come." The steel bands of muscle flexed along his massive arms.

For a split second that seemed much longer than it really was, Carlisle deliberated. Emmett and I stood unperturbed; the rest stared at Carlisle's face with anxious eyes.

"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle finally decided. His voice was cool and level. "Alice said they were simply curious."

"What about Mia?" Esme asked.

"She'll be fine. She doesn't smell edible and you can't hear her heart through all this thunder." Alice rebuffed her.

"You catch, Esme," he said. "I'll call it now." And he planted himself in front of Bella.

The others returned to the field, warily sweeping the dark forest with their sharp eyes. Alice and Esme seemed to orient themselves around where she stood.

"Take your hair down," Edward said in a low, even voice.

She obediently slid the rubber band out of her hair and shook it out around her.

She stated the obvious. "The others are coming now."

"Yes, stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please." He hid the stress in his voice well, but he could hear it. He pulled her long hair forward, around her face.

"That won't help," Alice said softly. "I could smell her across the field." I nodded, I was pitching, but I could still smell her.

"I know." A hint of frustration colored his tone.

Carlisle stood at the plate, and the others joined the game halfheartedly.

"What did Esme ask you?" Bella whispered.

He hesitated for a second before he answered. "Whether they were thirsty," he muttered unwillingly.

The seconds ticked by; the game progressed with apathy now. No one dared to hit harder than a bunt, and Emmett, Rosalie, and I hovered in the infield. I could see how upset Rose was and I knew what she was thinking. We are all putting our lives at stake for some mere mortal.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward muttered fiercely. "It was stupid, irresponsible, to expose you like this. I'm so sorry."

I heard his breath stop, and his eyes zeroed in on right field. He took a half step, angling himself between me and what was coming.

Carlisle, Emmett, me, and the others turned in the same direction, hearing sounds of the vampires entering.


	7. Chapter 7

They emerged one by one from the forest edge, ranging a dozen meters apart. The first male into the clearing fell back immediately, allowing the other male to take the front, orienting himself around the tall, dark-haired man in a manner that clearly displayed who led the pack. The third was a woman with a bright shade of red. Victoria? They closed ranks before they continued cautiously toward our family, exhibiting the natural respect of a troop of predators as it encounters a larger, unfamiliar group of its own kind.

Their walk was catlike, a gait that seemed constantly on the edge of shifting into a crouch. They dressed in the ordinary gear of backpackers: jeans and casual button-down shirts in heavy, weatherproof fabrics. The clothes were frayed, though, with wear, and they were barefoot. Both men had cropped hair, but the woman's brilliant orange hair was filled with leaves and debris from the woods.

Their sharp eyes carefully took in the more polished, urbane stance of Carlisle, who, flanked by Emmett and Jasper, stepped guardedly forward to meet them. Without any seeming communication between them, they each straightened into a more casual, erect bearing.

The man in front was easily the most beautiful, his skin olive-toned beneath the typical pallor, his hair a glossy black. He was of a medium build, hard-muscled, of course, but nothing next to Emmett's brawn.

He smiled an easy smile, exposing a flash of gleaming white teeth.

The woman was wilder, her eyes shifting restlessly between the men facing her, and the loose grouping around Bella, her chaotic hair quivering in the slight breeze. Her posture was distinctly feline. The second male hovered unobtrusively behind them, slighter than the leader, his light brown hair and regular features both nondescript. His eyes, though completely still, somehow seemed the most vigilant.

Their eyes were a deep burgundy color.

The dark-haired man, still smiling, stepped toward Carlisle.

"We thought we heard a game," he said in a relaxed voice with the slightest of French accents. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He gestured to the vampires beside him. I remembered Victoria. I destroyed her coven single handedly and let her escape.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie and Catarina, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." He pointed us out in groups, deliberately not calling attention to individuals.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked sociably.

Carlisle matched Laurent's friendly tone. "Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."

The tense atmosphere had slowly subsided into a casual conversation; Jasper was controlling the situation.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent casually inquired.

Carlisle ignored the assumption behind the inquiry. "The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

Laurent rocked back on his heels slightly."Permanent? How do you manage that?" There was honest curiosity in his voice.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle invited. "It's a rather long story."

James and Victoria exchanged a surprised look at the mention of the word "home," but Laurent controlled his expression better.

"That sounds very interesting, and welcome." His smile was genial. "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while." His eyes moved appreciatively over Carlisle's refined appearance.

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," Carlisle explained.

"Of course." Laurent nodded. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway," he laughed. A shiver ran up my spine.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us — Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep," he casually added.

Three things seemed to happen simultaneously while Carlisle was speaking. Bella's hair ruffled with the light breeze, Edward stiffened, and the second male, James, suddenly whipped his head around, scrutinizing her, his nostrils flaring.

A swift rigidity fell on all of them as James lurched one step forward into a crouch. Edward bared his teeth, crouching in defense, a feral snarl ripping from his throat.

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed in open surprise. Neither James nor Edward relaxed their aggressive poses. James feinted slightly to the side, and Edward shifted in response.

"She's with us." Carlisle's firm rebuff was directed toward James. Laurent seemed to catch Bella's scent less powerfully than James, but awareness now dawned on his face.

"You brought a snack?" he asked, his expression incredulous as he took an involuntary step forward.

Edward snarled even more ferociously, harshly, his lip curling high above his glistening, bared teeth.

Laurent stepped back again.

"I said she's with us," Carlisle corrected in a hard voice.

"But she's human," Laurent protested. The words were not at all aggressive, merely astounded.

"Yes." Emmett was very much in evidence at Carlisle's side, his eyes on James. James slowly straightened out of his crouch, but his eyes never left her, his nostrils still wide. Edward stayed tensed like a lion in front of her. Rose stiffened at my side.

When Laurent spoke, his tone was soothing — trying to defuse the sudden hostility. "It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed." Carlisle's voice was still cool.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation." His eyes flicked toward Bella and back to Carlisle. "And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said."

James glanced in disbelief and aggravation at Laurent and exchanged another brief look with Victoria, whose eyes still flickered edgily from face to face.

Carlisle measured Laurent's open expression for a moment before he spoke. "We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Catarina, Esme?" he called. We gathered together, blocking Bella from view as we converged. They took Bella and we escorted the vamps to our house. It was still thundering but I knew they would hear my heart if I followed inside.

"I just forgot! We left all of our equipment in the rain. Cat, can you go get it?" Carlisle spoke.

"Yeah, no problem." I smiled and darted back to the field. I gathered all if our shit and stored them in their shelves in the garage.

"It was nice to extend your hospitalities, but we will be on our ways now." It was James.

"The pleasure is ours." Carlisle said pleasantly. The visitor, minus Laurent, disappeared and I walked into the house.

"Game plan?" I asked.

"Getting Bella out of town." Esme read her text messages.

"Okay. What do you need from me?"

"We haven't gotten quite their far yet." Carlisle replied.

"We'll probably track down and kill the one after Bella." Esme read. Must be Alice.

"How long?" I asked.

" About a week." Esme replied.

" Shit." I murmured.

"Embry's turning 18." I said.

"It's not just me." Rose voiced her opinion again.

"I'll be back." I pyroported to my house. Embry was just walking out of the door.

"Hey Cat." He tried to kiss me, but I stepped back.

"No. This is serious. Things went bad tonight. Horribly bad. Our family is leaving town. Feel free to let the pack watch our lands."

"Woah. What happened? "

"Vampire visitors. No time to give you the rundown. Thank you and I will call you when I can."

"Are you coming back?" He asked. I turned back around to see him.

"Yes. I promise I'm not leaving you or anything ridiculous you thought. Okay?" I kissed him and pyroported back to the house. When I returned, Laurent was out the shower, oblivious to the conversation we had as he talked about the Denali. I opened the door and walked inside.


	8. Chapter 8

I could hear Bella's truck turning into the drive with Alice following behind.

They were right on the porch and I heard Emmett throw the door open before the truck was stopped. He burst through the door with Bella tucked into his chest like a football. Alice and Edward flanked his sides.

We were already on our feet at the sound of their approach. Laurent stood in our midst. I could hear low growls rumble deep in Emmett's throat as he set Bella down next to Edward.

"He's tracking us," Edward announced, glaring balefully at Laurent.

Laurent's face was unhappy. "I was afraid of that."

Alice danced to Jasper's side and whispered in his ear something about taking Bella to Phoenix. They flew up the stairs together. Rosalie watched them, and then moved quickly to Emmett's side. Her beautiful eyes were intense and — when they flickered unwillingly to Bella's face — furious.

"What will he do?" Carlisle asked Laurent in chilling tones.

"I'm sorry," he answered. "I was afraid, when your boy there defended her, that it would set him off."

"Can you stop him?"

Laurent shook his head. "Nothing stops James when he gets started."

"We'll stop him," Emmett promised. There was no doubt what he meant.

"You can't bring him down. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal. That's why I joined his coven."

His coven, I thought, of course. The show of leadership in the clearing was merely that, a show.

Laurent was shaking his head. He glanced at Bella, perplexed, and back to Carlisle. "Are you sure it's worth it?" I'm sure Rose would say no.

Edward's enraged roar filled the room; Laurent cringed back.

Carlisle looked gravely at Laurent. "I'm afraid you're going to have to make a choice."

Laurent understood. He deliberated for a moment. His eyes took in every face, and finally swept the bright room.

"I'm intrigued by the life you've created here. But I won't get in the middle of this. I bear none of you any enmity, but I won't go up against James. I think I will head north — to that clan in Denali." He hesitated. Great, he's going to our cousins.

"Don't underestimate James. He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses. He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be, and he won't come at you head on… I'm sorry for what's been unleashed here. Truly sorry." He bowed his head, but I saw him flicker another puzzled look at Bella.

"Go in peace," was Carlisle's formal answer.

Laurent took another long look around himself, and then he hurried out the door.

The silence lasted less than a second.

"How close?" Carlisle looked to Edward.

Esme was already moving; her hand touched the inconspicuous keypad on the wall, and with a groan, huge metal shutters began sealing up the glass wall. Bella gaped.

"About three miles out past the river; he's circling around to meet up with the female." Fuck he's by my house. I hope Embry is already at the reservation.

"What's the plan?"

"We'll lead him off, and then Jasper and Alice will run her south."

"And then?"

Edward's tone was deadly. "As soon as Bella is clear, we hunt him."

"I guess there's no other choice," Carlisle agreed, his face grim.

Edward turned to Rosalie.

"Get her upstairs and trade clothes," Edward commanded. She stared back at him with livid disbelief.

"Why should I?" she hissed. "What is she to me? Except a menace — a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us."

The venom in her voice was hilarious.

"Rose…" Emmett murmured, putting one hand on her shoulder. She shook it off.

But I was watching Edward carefully, knowing his temper, worried about his reaction.

He simply looked away from Rosalie as if she hadn't spoken, as if she didn't exist.

"Esme?" he asked calmly.

"Of course," she murmured.

Esme was at her side in half a heartbeat, swinging her up easily into her arms, and dashing up the stairs before she could gasp in shock.

"What are we doing?" She asked breathlessly.

"Trying to confuse the smell. It won't work for long, but it might help get you out." I could hear her clothes falling to the floor.

"I don't think I'll fit…" she hesitated. I refocused my attention.

"Rose. Don't act like that please." I met her eyes. She stared at me with hate.

"We're risking our lives for some mortal?" She seethed.

"How do you think I feel? My fiance is turning 18 in a week. If we don't kill this vampire, I'm going to miss that. And trust me, I'd rather stay with him than risk my life for a girl I've known for less than 24 hours. But I know how to be classy and keep my shit together. So if nothing else, just shut the fuck up and stand there and look pretty because we are all tired of hearing you do nothing and bitch." It was silent for a moment before Carlisle reprimanded me.

"That's not nice, Artemisia." He chided.

"She's right." Alice disagreed before darting up the stairs.

"Good job Mia. That seemed to work." Edward praised me. Emmett grabbed a large backpack and was by Edward's side. Esme and Alice returned with Bella and Carlisle handed a small cellphone to Esme. He turned and handed Alice the same thing.

"Esme, Mia, and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella," he told her as he passed her. Rosalie was glowering at Carlisle with a resentful expression, but Esme and I nodded.

"Alice, Jasper — take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south."

They nodded as well.

"We're taking the Jeep."

"Alice," Carlisle asked, "will they take the bait?"

We all watched Alice as she closed her eyes and became still.

Finally her eyes opened. "He'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that." Her voice was certain.

"Let's go." Carlisle began to walk toward the kitchen. Edward kissed Bella and we all turned away.

The silent moment dragged on, and then Esme's phone vibrated in her hand.

"Now," she said. Rosalie stalked out the front door without another glance in Bella's direction, but Esme touched her cheek as she passed.

"Be safe." She whispered. I just waved and darted behind Rose. She started the truck and it started thunderously. Esme and Rose sandwiched me. And Rose sped away.

"Edward says the woman is on our trail." She whispered so as not to let it be known that there was no Bella. I nodded and Rose pressed the pedal more to the metal. We were headed southwest, away from Forks. It was comfortable silence. I was upset that I had to leave my phone behind. Embry must be calling it and I couldn't even tell him what was going on. Esme was texting Carlisle. I grabbed a whiteboard out of my backpack and wrote, 'What's going on?'

Esme erased it and replied, 'It's working. We have to wait and be patient.'

'Are the boys doing fine?' I asked.

'Yes. And Alice says they are already in Oregon.'

'I'm glad everyone is okay.'

'Do you want the phone to contact Embry?'

'If it's okay with you.' She handed me the phone and I quickly texted him.

_Hey Embry. I'm fine, we are just executing a carefully devised plan. Please don't sleep at the house. Stay at the reservation tonight. Please. Be good, I'll see you soon._

_What's going on?_ He replied instantaneously.

_I can't say, but please follow my instructions._

_When are you coming back?_

_Soon, I hope._

_Me too. I love you._ He wrote.

'I know. Be good.' I handed the phone back to Esme.

'Why don't you say you love him?' She wrote on the whiteboard.

'I'll say it at the altar.'

'You wound a man's ego by not saying it back.'

'He's fine. At this point, he knows.'

'I don't like it.' It was silent again. We were halfway through California when Alice texted.

'Victoria stopped following. Turn around and go to Forks.'

'Is James still following? ' Carlisle asked.

'Yes.' This group chat saved a lot of time.

"Rose, head back to Forks." Esme said sweetly. The verbal communication was odd after the silence.

" Are we going to watch for her?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Esme replied.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's good to be back in town." I sighed.

"We aren't really in town. We have to watch and make sure she doesn't return."

"I can watch Charlie's house." I said.

"I'll stay at our house." Rose, of course she is staying at our house.

"I'll l be in the woods." Esme took the last location. They dropped me off at Charlies'. I wished I could've gotten my phone, but I knew I would've been preoccupied with Embry. From the way the sun was sitting in the sky, it was about 5, but Charlie still hadn't made it home yet.

It was boring waiting for something to happen. I perched in the tree, out of view, and all I could think of was how bored I was. Eventually Charlie made it safe and sound to the house. He was very routine in his mannerisms and I continued to sit and watch the house until the sun came up. He went about his business and left. Not even an after after he left, Victoria broke into the house. I leaped out of the tree and followed, finally some action.

"Get out." I seethed, following her. I thought about how quickly I could kill her, but it was impossible to set her on fire in this house without something major catching on fire. Fuck, she must've known it to.

"I remember you, you killed my family." she gritted her teeth and launched at me.

"I showed you mercy!" I wrestled her. It was hard trying to wrestle without breaking something in this damn house. I was dragging her outside when she yanked my head by my braid and I felt like a weight was lifted. She was clutching my braid in her hand and I couldn't help my growl as I threw her through the open window. I'm stupid. I shouldn't have let her get to me. Now she was gone and probably out of town. My hair. Shit. That bitch cut my hair.

I rushed home to tell Rose, and to my surprise, my entire family was there, minus the ones in Phoenix.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Shit, your hair." Emmett noted.

"I got in a fight with Victoria, she was at Charlie's he's fine." I shrugged it off. My waist length curls were gone and now they rested slightly above my shoulders.

"She was after Charlie?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure she's leaving town now."

"Let's fly out to see Bella, and Edward and I will take her into hiding." Carlisle said.

"Okay." I shrugged.


	10. Chapter 10

That was one of the more boring flights I've had to take. It was nothing but angst. We were at the airport and I could see the anxiety on Alice's and Jazz's face.

"How did she get away?" Edward demanded. Bella got away from Alice? Kudos.

"She's headed to the ballet studio. Hurry." Alice tried to snap him out of his anger.

"This is not the end of this." He seethed. Alice, Jazz, Edward, and Carlisle took the Mercedes. Rose, Emmett, and I took the cab.

* * *

James was filming Bella, sick ass. He bit her wrist and Edward flung him off of her. Her blood was everywhere. Jasper, Emmett, and I dragged James away. Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward helped Bella and Rose stayed in the car. Emmett tore James head off, Jasper helped tear the arms.

"Step back." I cautioned them. I made fire appear in my palms and pushed it out to the corpse. I controlled it so that it burned hotter. His body was gone in five seconds.

"Let's go." Emmett hopped on my back. Edward carried Bella out.

"What are we going to do?" Jazz asked.

" Take Bella to the hospital. Alice has an idea. Rose, Emmett, Jazz, and Cat, take the Mercedes back home." Carlisle instructed.

"Alright captain." Emmett laughed. He hopped off my back and opened the door for me. We sat in the backseat and Jasper took the passenger seat. Rose drove us back to Forks.

* * *

"You two never shut up." Jasper laughed.

"Blame this moron." I shoved him.

"Don't start something you can't finish." Emmett nudged me. Rose pushed the car to go even faster, probably desperate to get out of our vicinity.


	11. Chapter 11

When we finally got back, it was Embry's birthday, and it was already 2 o'clock in the afternoon, but he wasn't home. I wondered where he was. Did he make plans to go somewhere? I was happy because I finally got my phone back after a week. It was full of missed calls and text messages that I were not dying to read. I unlocked it and a new one from Seth appeared on my screen.

Cat. Please respond.

_Yes? _

_Are you back?_

_Yeah, but don't tell anyone._

_I won't. We're having dinner at the restaurant in Seattle. Everyone is gonna be there._

_Formal?_

_Kinda._

_Okay, love. What time?_

_3._

_Shit. I'm going to be late._

_I've seen you drive._

_But I literally just walked through the door._

_Hurry. _Was all he replied.

I stripped myself and leaped into the shower scrubbing away the grime from these past days. I evened out my hair by trimming it and leaped out. I dried myself by creating a wall of hot air and walking through it. My hair dried in nice curls that I combed into glossy waves. I danced into the closet to find something nice to wear and decided on a pink strapless dress and my six inch nude heels. I sprayed the perfume that he loves so much. Then I pyroported to the garage and got in my sweet pea green car, let the top down, and sped off to the restaurant.

I arrived at 4, late as hell, but that's not entirely my fault. I snuck in through the backdoor and quiet slid up behind him. Eyes lit up when they saw my face and I motioned for everyone to be quiet. Suddenly, I covered his eyes with my hands and kissed his cheek. He reached behind me and pulled me into his back.

"Cat!" He smiled and stood, and I lost my hold on him. He crushed me to his chest and lifted me so my feet dangled.

"Hey." I giggled an infectious laugh. He kissed me fiercely and I blushed at his affection in front of his party; Paul, Kim, Jared, Sam, Leah, Emily, Seth, Jacob, Quil, Tiffany, in no particular order.

"Late!" Paul shouted. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Better late than never. Now can you set me down?" I asked Embry nicely.

"I missed you." he set me on my feet.

"I know, I missed you too." I smiled and looked into his hazel eyes. Tiffany flagged over the waiter and he brought a chair for me to sit in right by Embry.

Dinner was full of laughter and stupid jokes that brought more laughter. I'm happy I made it.


	12. Chapter 12

"Alice, please. Leave me alone." I whined.

"No. You need this." she came at me. Rose laughed in amusement at our disagreement.

"What's going on?" Embry asked, walking up the stairs.

"Embry!" I ran and jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He grabbed my ass to reposition me higher so that I couldn't feel the bulge forming in his pants.

"I want to put some extensions in her hair. She was supposed to have her long hair so that she would look nice for prom, but now it's too short."

"Her short hair is nice. She's still beautiful." I looked up into his eyes and I knew he actually meant what he said.

"Everyone knows her for her long hair. She looks entirely different with short hair."

"It's not a bad thing. You have shorter hair, Alice. Don't force her if she doesn't want to."

"You honestly don't care?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No, as long as I can do this," he fisted my hair and tugged so that my head bent backwards and my neck was exposed. He placed a soft kiss right under my jaw before placing another on my mouth.

"Whenever you're ready to start dressing the guys, let us know. We'll be waiting downstairs." he looked at Alice.

"Will do." she laughed. He set me down on my own two feet before throwing another glance in my direction. I blushed shyly before turning to face Rose and Alice.

"That was sexy." Alice smiled.

"You two have some UST. Go fuck the boy." Rose laughed. I could hear Embry laughing as he walked down the stairs.

"Shut up." I blushed.

"Leave her alone. They'll fuck when they're married."

"Can we stop talking about my non existent sex life?"

"Why? Esme and Carlisle aren't here." Rose shrugged.

"So?" I asked.

"Everything is fair game." she flipped through her magazine.

"Get in the chair." Alice instructed. I complied and she wheeled me to the sink where she and Rose washed my hair. Then they blow dried it straight and Alice used some polisher to straighten it with a flat iron.

"Hmm. Your hair isn't that short."

"Yeah, it still goes to my armpits."

"What should you have for makeup?" Alice thought out loud.

"Black winged eyeliner. Mascara. Pink lipgloss." I answered.

"Good choice." she agreed. Rose finished styling my hair and clipped a forth of it out of my face." Alice finished my makeup with perfection.

"Rose. Sit in the chair. Mia. Put on what on the bed and go downstairs to get Jazz." I raised an eyebrow, but decided again not to argue with her. On her bed was a purple strapless bra and matching boy shorts. I put them on and put on the fluffy robe she handed me then tied it shut. The guys were busying themselves with playing the game and they didn't notice my presence.

"Hey. Jazz. Alley-Cat wants you." They paused the game and looked at me and I could see their struggle not to gaze, well except Embry; he had the right to stare.

"Are you naked under that?" Emmett asked and took a step to me.

"No."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm not falling for it."

"Falling for what?" he asked coyly.

"Do you really want to see?" I batted my eyelashes. He nodded with a giant grin plastered on his face.

"Ask my fiance," I laughed, "C'mon Jazz." He walked behind me up the stairs to Alice's room.

"Thanks Cat. Jazz, can you go to the closet and get the tuxedos? Go tell the guys to reshower and get dressed." She shooed him on out the room. Rose had curls piled on top of her head and she was as breathtaking as always. Alice went with a smoky eye and red lipstick with some hella long eyelashes. I painted her nails blood red to match her lipstick. She didn't to put on undergarments, she slipped on her red dress. I dropped my robe and put on my purple dress and changed my bellybutton ring to a gold dream-catcher with purple jewels. Then I slipped on some nude six inch heels. Rose simply wore black stilettos.

"Get in the chair pixie." I commanded her. She complied as Rose applied her black eyeliner and dark brown eye shadow. She ringed her mouth with deep purple lipstick and I matched her lipstick to her nails as I painted them. She was soon finished and I painted my nails gold. Alice easily got into her dress.

"Edward is here with Bella. Go hide and don't let her see us dressed up." She shoved Alice and I out. We hid in Rose's room.

"How long do you think it will take her?" Rose guessed.

"Thirty minutes. She's a miracle worker." I smiled. I put on my fluffy robe and she followed suit.

"It's funny that we're ready, but the guys aren't"

"It's because they're easier. Alice just told them to shower and throw on a suit."

"How did you get suckered into coming?" Emmett asked while walking into the room. Emmett had a black suit, red vest, white shirt, and a red bowtie.

"The pixie bought the tickets and demanded we go. It was a moot point." I giggled.

"Obviously. No one argue with Alice." Jasper entered the room. He was in a classic tuxedo. The guys were standing near the door, not caring to sit on the bed, which was occupied by Rose and I.

"You two look nice. I love the dresses." Edward entered the room. He was dressed in a black suit, yellow vest, white shirt, and yellow bowtie.

"Thank you. Always so courteous." I smiled. After about five more minutes, Embry walked. He looked extremely handsome in his black suit, purple vest, white shirt, and purple bowtie. He didn't say anything to me, he just smiled in my direction before turning to the guys.

"Esme wants us downstairs for a group photo." he said coolly, they followed him out the door and I could hear Esme telling them to line up. Rose and I threw off our robes and strutted down the steps, Esme stopped taking photos at our arrival.

"You two look dashing." she smiled.

"Thank you." we said in sync. I took my place besides Embry and She took hers by Emmett. Ezzy snapped a photo then Alice and Bella finally walked down the stairs. We all lined up and took some photos before dispersing. Bella was asking questions but no one answered her.

"Who's whip are we taking?" Emmett boomed.

"Mine and Rose's. Edward's taking the Vanquish." I declared.

"Who's in what car?" Jazz asked.

"However you want. Rose and Emmett are going in her car. Embry and I in mine." they ended up in Rose's car. We both decided to let our tops down, and I followed her to the school.

"Hey. Where's Edward?" Emmett turned in his seat to look behind."

"Convincing Bella to come along." Alice laughed.

"Why is she so stubborn?" I asked.

"Who knows? She has to learn to get over it. It's petty." Rose said. I'm sure she would've flipped her hair if it was down. I met her look in her rear view mirror and couldn't help but smile.

"No one is bothered that we are talking between two cars?" Jasper asked.

"Apparently not." Embry shook his head. We were pulling up into the school parking lot. I parked on the right side of her car and left the top down. Everyone stopped to look at us as we got out of our respective vehicles. The clouds were thin today, a few streaks of sunlight escaping through far away in the west.

"Nice cars." Some kid murmured.

"Of course, they're the Cullens." some girl answered him.

"Who's the redhead and the tall guy?" Another girl asked.

"That's their other sister. She goes to a performing arts school and that's her fiance." Some guy answered. Wow, this is a small town.

"Hey" Alice beamed her smile and handed tickets to the doorman. This dance was in the gym, of course. It was probably the only room in town big enough for a dance. When we got inside, I giggled. There were actual balloon arches and twisted garlands of pastel crepe paper festooning the walls.

"What table are we sitting at?" I asked Alice. She led the way a large, round table with candles. It made me sad to see them without a flame, so I used my mind to light them. My entire family turned towards me.

"Don't do that." Embry tapped my arm.

"It upsets me when candles are unlit." I shrugged.

"Whatever, let's dance." Rose shrugged it off.

As soon as we got to the floor, _Monster_ by Lady Gaga played. We looked at each other and laughed.

"You liar." Embry smiled at me. He was keeping up with How Emmett and Jazz were spinning Rose and Alice, respectively. Everyone stuck to the walls, fascinated by our dancing.

"I did not. I've seen you dance before." I looked up into his eyes.

"When?" he spun me.

"One time when you were drunk."

"That doesn't count."

"If you weren't a blackout drunk you would've known it's not a bad thing." I smiled. Bella and Edward entered the room and engaged in playful banter.

"Do you want me to bolt the doors so you can massacre the unsuspecting townsfolk?" She whispered.

"And where do you fit into that scheme?" He replied.

"Oh, I'm with the vampires, of course."

"Anything to get out of dancing."

"Anything."

He brought her over to where we were dancing.

"I've got all night," he warned.

"Edward." she whispered, "I honestly can't dance!"

"Don't worry, silly," he whispered back. "I can."

"I feel like I'm five years old,"

"You don't look five," Embry turned me and I made eye contact with Embry and smiled..

"Okay, this isn't half bad," she started. "What is it?" I smelled Jacob and looked up at Embry.

"I knew he would pull this." he sighed.

"Mia. We're taking a break for a moment." Alice said. The six of us returned to our table and Edward followed soon after. The mortals began dancing again and we sat back and watched.

"They aren't as good as us." Emmett noted.

"Nope. Not at all." I agreed.

"We are not all ol enough to have decades of experience behind us." Embry rolled his eyes.

"You dance fine and you're only 18. There's no excuse." Alice said simply.

"I guess." Embry said.

"I'm getting something to drink. Want anything?" I asked Embry.

"No. I'm fine." He smiled. I turned to walk away and he slapped my ass. I couldn't help but bite my lip and walk away. It would be be embarrassing to let out a moan. On my way to the punch table some kid stopped me.

"Hey, you're a Cullen, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm Tyler Crowley an I was wondering why I haven't seen your face much before."

"I go to a performing arts school." I shrugged. I filled my cup with the red punch.

"Figures. Would you mind dancing with me and taking pictures?" he asked. I took a sip.

"I wouldn't mind, but you can ask my fiance." I shrugged.

"You're engaged?" he looked astounded.

"Yes." I walked back to the table and he followed.

"Hey Embry." I smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow and I knew that I was going to get it later.

"Hi, my name is Tyler and I was asking you if I could have the next dance with you fiance." he looked shy.

"Sure." Embry glared at me. I shrugged it off.

"Thanks baby." I kissed his cheek and handed him my drink. We got to the dance floor and _Hips Don't Lie_ came on. I went with it and belly danced. Peoples jaws dropped and I felt a great sense of satisfaction.

"Come here." I said to Tyler. I grabbed his hands and put them on my hips as I gyrated. He was so stiff it was ridiculous. I grabbed his hand and spun us around and danced some more. It was over quickly. I made my way back to the table after he thanked me.

"Nice hips." Jasper smiled.

"Thanks." Everyone stood to dance. _The Choice Is Yours_ came on and our four couples spun around the room. I was smiling.

"Don't be jealous. You know my heart belongs to you." I smiled.

"Is that as close to 'I love you' as you get?" he rolled his eyes. He spun me two more times before we met in the middle. He spun me out at arms length and Edward caught me and Embry caught Bella. Emmett caught Alice and Jasper caught Rose. It was entertaining.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Calm down. Embry isn't going to hurt her." I laughed. I turned my head and watched as Embry lifted Bella up by the hips and tossed her in the air so that she spun in the air. He caught her effortlessly.

"See?" I laughed at my brother's reaction. I even heard Bella laugh.

"He's thinking about you. He's always thinking about you." Edward said seriously. We met in the middle and I wanted to ask what that meant. I found myself in Emmett's arms. Bella was in Jasper's arms Alice in Edward's and Rose in Embry's.

"Let's kick it up a notch." Emmett laughed. He did the backflip an held me up over his head. I lastly found myself in Jazz's arms, Rose in Edward's, Alice in Embry's, and Bella in Emmett's.

"Hey Jazz." I laughed. He was making us feel high. He spun me insanely fast before dipping me. We all stayed with our new partners as _Vampire_ by People In Planes came on.

"Our song." He gave me a malicious smile.

"I haven't heard it in forever." I laughed.

"Who is the fly in your champagne? Who's got the body and who's got the brain?" We sung in harmony. His voice is so freaking amazing. I love hearing Jasper sing. The feeling of euphoria went up a notch. Jasper's voice is so amazing it's ridiculous. The DJ actually turned the song down so that we could sing louder. He spun me around the room and Our family actually stood against the wall to give us our space. We danced the paso doble. I loved every moment of it. It was over much too soon and we all returned tour partners and danced to the next song that were playing which happened to be _Meet Me Halfway_.

"Hey." I smiled at Embry.

"That's your song?" He asked.

"One of ours. Yes. "

"Do we have a song?"

"I'm sure we do. I can't think of one right now."

"We'll figure it out." he chuckled. He danced a Rumba with me. After three more songs, I broke our silence.

"Want to go take pictures?" I asked.

"Yes. Let's go." He twirled me to the pictures.

"How many?" The man manning the pictures had a long beard and cool gauges..

"About 10 or so."

"It's 30 per picture." He said. The girl next to him was had a table and a cash register, she looked up at him and just waved her hand, meant to mean whatever.

"I know." I shrugged. He didn't ask questions. The first picture I took with Embry was normal. I stood next to him and wrapped and arm around his waist and he draped one around my shoulder.

The next, we hugged.

The third one, I wrapped one leg around his waist and my arms around his neck. He held my waist and I looked into his eyes.

The fourth, both legs were around his waist and he was holding my ass. We stopped looking at the camera at this point, instead we were eye fucking each other. I actually will admit to eye fucking him this time.

After that, it was the same position, but he dipped me. This was a time I wish my hair was long.

The next one, he shifted me so that I was on his back.

Then we changed so he was on my back.

The next was a normal one; I stood in front of him and he wrapped his arms around me. I placed my hands on his and I looked up into his eyes. I can't wait to walk down the aisle and see those eyes.

He lifted me bridal style.

Then we stood back to back and held each other's hand.

"Want any more?" I asked him.

"No, that should be fine. My mom is going to love these."

"Wait!" I pushed him to the floor and straddled him. He sat up and placed his hands on my hips.

"Seriously?" he rolled his eyes, but he had a giant smile.

"Yeah, I had to get you off guard, now we're done."

"No." He flipped us and I squealed. My back was against the ground he was in between my legs and his face inches from mine. After the photo was taken, he helped me get up. We both busted out laughing.

"We have to frame these." I giggled.

"Your total is four hundred." the cashier said.

"Hand me my wallet, please." I asked him.

"Here you go madam." I pulled out four crisp bills and handed them to the lady.

"Where do you want them delivered?" she asked. I wrote down the address of the main house.

"Let's dance some more." I told Embry, we ignored the looks from everyone around us.

The night was very interesting and none of us left until late at night.


End file.
